Little Blond Riding Hood
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: It's your favorite classic fairy tale but with a WHOLE new twist! The wolf is after more than grandma's basket if ya know what I'm saying! JxK yaoi!


**Little Blond Riding Hood**

**Chapter 1**

Long ago in a house not far from the woods, there lived a blond haired teen with amber, brown eyes named Joey Wheeler. He lived there with his mother and younger sister, Serenity.

One day, his mother and sister were baking and decorating cupcakes. When they were done with each one, they placed them in a basket. Joey saw them and asked, "Hey ma, hey sis; watcha doin?"

"We're making cupcakes for grandma, big brother." Serenity answered with a smile.

"Man they sure do look yummy; mind if I have one?" Joey was reaching for one but his hand was gently slapped, "Ow, ma!"

"Sorry Joseph, but these are for your grandmother." his mother said as she was putting the last cupcake in the basket, "She's been under the weather lately, so we baked these to cheer her up."

"I'm glad you let me help you, mom. Grandma's going to love them." the red haired girl said smiling.

"That reminds me, Joey do you mind taking these to your grandma's house for me please? I would do it myself but I have to take your sister to the doctor for her check-up."

"Sure thing ma…um where is it again?" Joey asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Joseph, how can you forget where it is; we were just there last week." his mother said.

"Exactly ma, that was last week I wasn't paying attention to how we got there."

The blond's mother sighed, "Okay Joseph, follow me." She walked towards the door as her children followed her. Ms. Wheeler opened the door, she pointed to the woods, "She lives in the woods."

Joey looked at the woods then back at his mother with wide eyes, "She lives in the woods; nobody never told me bout her livin in da woods!"

"Well she does; now will you please take the basket of goodies there?"

"But ma, you never know what's lurking in those woods!"

"Relax Joseph, I've been in those woods many times; they're perfectly safe."

"That's what people in horror movies say till they get beaten, slaughtered, or dead." Joey said till he saw his mother give him a stern look, "Ok ma, okay I'll go!"

"Thank you Joseph, now I have to get ready to take Serenity to the doctor."

"Alright ma, I'll go get them and be on my way." Joey said as he walked back into the house to grab the basket of treats.

As he came back out, his mother told him, "Okay Joseph, all you have to do is follow the trail till you get to the fork in the road. Once you get there, take the right path and keep on it and you'll see here house.

"Okay ma, I got it; I'll see you guys later." He was about to take off till he heard his sister say, "Wait Joey, where this when you go."

The blond looked at what his sister had in her hands. It was a cherry, red hooded cape. The blond groaned, "Aw sis not that, isn't it gurly enough that I'm carrying sweets through the woods?"

"C'mon big brother, red is really your color and it'll great on you! Oh please, will you wear it?" Serenity asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Okay, okay, I'll wear it; but you owe me for dis." the amber eyed teen replied as he took the cloak from his sister and put it on.

He turned to the two women for their approval, "Wow Joey, you look great!" the red haired girl said with a smile.

"Aww, my little boy; you look so cute in that!"

The blond furrowed his eyebrow, "Okay I think I betta get goin before you start smothering me hugs or pinching my cheeks. I'll see you guys later."

Bye Joey!" the two women said in unison as they watched their beloved son/brother enter the woods.

While he was walking along the path with the basket of treats in hand, a thought arose in Joey's head, "I dunno why, but I have this funny feelin like I'm bein watched." But the blond shrugged it off and continued on his way.

But little did he know there was a shadowy figure with shimmering sapphire eyes watching him from behind a tree. "Well, what do we have here; a cute blond puppy just waiting to be ravished? This is turning out to be a great day." The figure smirked as he followed the blond unexpectedly.

* * *

Once he was at the fork, Joey sighed in relief, "Thank God, I thought I'd never get here. Now which path did mom say to take, the right or left?"

"Do you need some help, young traveler?" a cool, sultry voice said from behind.

Joey turned around and his eyes widened at the being behind him. It was a tall, slim teenager with chestnut, brown hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing a fitted, v-neck short-sleeved shirt with and black slacks. But what puzzled Joey the most was that this boy had dog-like ears and tail that were chestnut brown as well. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Seto, pleasure to meet your acquaintance my little puppy." the teen wolf said as he grabbed the other's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

The amber eyed teen blushed madly at the stranger as he quickly pulled away his hand. The sapphire eyed wolf smiled, "Feisty guy aren't you; I like that puppy."

"Okay not ta be rude or anythin but ya don't go around kissin people ya just met!" Joey cried blushing, "And for your information, my name ain't puppy! Now I'm gonna ask dis again, who are you!" .

Seto smirked at his little blond angel as he grabbed the other's chin, "Why puppy, you hurt my feelings and I'm a wolf who lives in this forest."

"Well dat would explain the wolf ears and the wagging tail."

The brunet chuckled as he turned his attention on the basket in Joey's hand, "So what's in the basket because whatever it is, it sure smells sweet."

"Not that it's any of your business, but these are treats my mom and sister made for my grandmother. She lives on one of these paths, but I don't remember which one to take."

"Hmm, I do remember seeing a house not far from here. If I remember correctly, I think you go on the right path."

Joey furrowed his eyebrow, "Why should I trust your opinion anyway, wolf man?"

"Because as a wolf, I have a keen sense of smell and there is a person who has the same scent as you on that very path."

"Well, alright then I'll take you're word for it. Thanks for your help and good bye." Joey said as he walked the right path with basket in hand.

Seto smirked as he saw his blond angel departing, "Oh, you'll see me again very soon, my little puppy."

* * *

To Joey's surprise, the blue eyed wolf was right. The right path did lead to his grandmother's house. He knocked on the door and the heard a voice say, "Come in, Joseph."

The amber eyed teen thought the voice sounded familiar but he entered the house, "Where are you, grandma?"

"In my room, Joseph." The way the voice sounded made the blond feel like déjà vu. It sounded like a grandmother's voice but not to him.

Joey walked into his grandmother's room and put the basket on the night stand, "Sorry it took so long, I got held up."

"Tell me all about it."

The blond turned to his 'grandma', "Well ya won't believe who I…" Amber eyes widened at who he saw propped up on the bed.

"Surprised to see me?" Seto said with a smirk showing one of his wolf fangs.

"What…but…you…how…I…when…you…how did you get here so fast!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that there was a shortcut from that fork in the road to here?"

"Well, how did ya get in here anyway?" the blond asked the sly wolf.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"Oh yeah, Grandma had a knack of forgetting to lock the door."

"Anyway before you ask, your grandmother and I are close friends so whenever I want to say in a homey environment, she lets me stay here."

"Alright then, but I only have one more question, how do ya know my name cause I never told ya and where is my grandma? You didn't eat her did you?"

"Oh sure, just because I'm wolf I eat people; well I don't."

"Just answer my questions, will ya?"

"Alright, when I got here, your grandmother told me about you and then one of her friends picked her up and they went shopping."

Joey groaned, "So ya mean ta tell me, I took a stroll through that forest carrying a basket in this girly cape for nothin!"

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." the brown eared teen said with a loving smirk on his face.

Joey started to get a little nervous at the sound of those words, "What makes ya say dat?"

"Think about it, Joey" Seto said as he got up from the bed and walked leisurely towards his prey, "We're all alone in this quaint little house with sweets; you do the math."

"What are you...". The blond began to understand what the sly wolf teen was referring to, "well dat's true and I'd love to stick around and rectify dat but I gotta go now, see ya!"

The amber eyed teen was about to break for the door but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the teen wolf, "Oh no you don't puppy, you're not goin anywhere at least not right now."

Joey tried to wriggle out of the other's grasp but he couldn't, "Listen pal, ya betta let me go right now!"

"Or what may I ask, puppy? I know your enjoying this as much as I am." Seto said as he ran his hands up and down the blond's body.

A slight blush came across Joey's face as he gave small moans to the other's touches, "Ahh…stop touchin me…ahh!"

"I don't think so puppy; form the sound of your voice, you like it when I touch you." the brunet said in whispered tone.

"That ain't…ugn…true!" Then the blond felt the wolf's hot tongue lick the base of his neck. Joey tensed but then began to relax a little as Seto starting planting kisses on his neck.

The amber eyed teen moaned in ecstasy as the other continued those hot, moist kisses up and down his neck. "You have such a succulent neck, puppy. I wonder how those sweet looking lips of yours taste."

Recovering from the hot encounter, Joey said in between breaths, "Look buddy…I know you're enjoyin this but I don't think you should be doin this in my grandmother's bedroom."

Seto smirked as he lifted the blond over his shoulder and carried him out the room. Joey was kicking and screaming, "What are you doin; put me down, right now!"

"You're absolutely right puppy; this kind of activity should be done in my room."

"What should be done; I hope you're not referrin to…"

"Oh yes..."

"But I hardly know ya plus we just met and…" The two teens arrived in Seto's room and he stopped in his tracks, "Let me tell you something about wolves."

"Can ya tell me after ya put me down?"

"Alright then," Then the brown eared teen placed the blond teen down and gazed at him, "the thing about wolves is when we see something we like, we don't let them go."

"Uh…ya don't say." Joey said nervously.

Seto grazed the blond's cheek and smiled lovingly, "Yes and you could say, I've taken a liking to you, Joey."

"Dat's real sweet pal but I don't...I really gotta go now." the amber eyed teen tried to escape but the other wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him back towards him.

The sapphire eyed wolf got a closer look at his golden haired angel. Then he grazed the other's cheek with such grace, "You're such a beauty, Joey."

Amber eyes widened as his cheeks grew red, "You think I'm beautiful?"

The sapphire eyed wolf nodded, "Of course I do."

Joey grinned, "Well I am a looker to the trained eye."

"Oh really?"

"You got dat right and never forget it." the blond said with pride.

Then an evil yet loving smirk spread across Seto's face. He wrapped his arm around his puppy's waist, "Oh don't worry puppy, I won't forget it I assure you."

"Ya know when ya look at me like dat, it's like ya wanna eat me or somethin."

"Well now, I wouldn't say that." the wolf eared teen said as he leaned in and nipped the blond's ear.

The amber eyed teen tensed in pleasure as Seto nipped his earlobe then began kissing his jaw line. Joey clutched the teen wolf's shirt as he moaned, "Ugn…Seto…ah…"

"Oh puppy, hearing you say my name like that turns me on even more." the brunet said in a seductive tone as he continued kissing his puppy's jaw.

"Ah…Seto…we shouldn't…ugn…do…this…ah." Joey moaned in pleasure but two slender fingers silenced him.

"Shh puppy, just let me show you how much I love you." the sapphire eyed wolf said as he leaned in towards his puppy's soft looking lips and captured them with his.

Joey's eyes widened, _'Did he just say he…oh man, he's such a good kisser.'_ The intensity of that one kiss made the blond's eyelids droop and he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck.

Seto smirked in the kiss as he guided his puppy to the bed and gently pushed him on it. He loved it when Joey ran his fingers through his chestnut locks. The smaller's lips tasted like hone with a hint of apple. He moved his tongue into his puppy's mouth mapping out every inch of it.

Regardless of the circumstances, the amber eyed teen was enjoying the kiss as much as the teen wolf. Seto's lips tasted like sweet yet spicy cinnamon. He moaned in between the kiss when the other grazed his body with those talented hands.

After that hot, passionate kiss, the two teens pulled away from each other and stared in other's eyes. Warm, innocent amber met passionate, shimmering sapphire. Seto gazed at his prize and smiled. Joey was beneath him panting heavily, hair tousled yet beautiful, and apple colored cheeks, "Well my adorable puppy, what did you think?"

Between breaths, Joey answered, "I have ta admit, you're a really good kisser, wolf boy."

"Why thank you puppy but call me Seto, please."

"Okay then Seto, what happens now; are we a couple or what?"

"If you feel the same way I do, then yes."

"Do you always fall in love at first sight or what?"

"To be honest no but when I first saw you, I fell head over heels for you. I couldn't wait to kiss you endlessly and show you my true feelings."

The blond smiled at what the other said and petted the teen wolf's head, "Ya know for a wolf, you're not so bad and you definetly have a way with cute blonds like moi."

Then that loving smirk rose on Seto's face yet again, "And I like to show you what those ways are."

Joey grinned evilly, "I dare you, wolf…I mean, Seto."

"Be careful what you wish for puppy, I might make it come true." Then Seto leaned in for another kiss from his puppy but it was even hotter and lustful than the last.

* * *

(3 hours later…)

Joey's grandmother got out of her friend's car and entered her house. Then she noticed a light on in her guest room. She walked in and her brown eyes widened at what she saw.

Her grandson was asleep, snuggled next to the human-like wolf. Seto was watching him sleep running his fingers through his hair with his tail wagging and ears wiggling. Then he happened to look up from his blond angel and saw the owner of the house staring back at him, "Hello Grandma, how was your outing?"

"Fine and I see you got better acquainted with my grandson." the elderly woman said.

"Yes I did and why do I have the feeling that you meant for all this to happen?"

Joey's grandmother smiled, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't; hey I'm just kind old granny."

Seto shook his head, "You surprise me all the time, Grandma."

"Well I am smarter than the average grandmother. Well I'm heading to my room to take a nap so continue your time with him."

"Alright, I will." the teen wolf said a seemingly innocent smile.

"But do not have too much fun!" Joey's grandmother called from her room.

"Got it!" the sapphire eyed teen said as he heard her bedroom door close. Then he turned his attention back to his little blond puppy. He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss against Joey's forehead. He noticed the other stir and saying his name in his sleep. Seto chuckled as he pulled the teen closer to him and continued to marvel at the blond's beautiful, sleeping face.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy my twist of "Little Red Riding Hood"! Who knows I may do another fairy tale twist. If you have any suggestions, I'll try to make it possible. Till then, peace out dudes!**


End file.
